Whiterex
While playing the game Minecraft, I was faced with someone you've never heard of. Recently, I created a new world in Survival mode (Single player). Later, after walking around the world for 15 minutes I noticed that something with the world not. He seemed like a strange lag, although my computer was very weak, and in the graphics settings of the game were all standing on averages. Later, when I started to collect wood, craft the remaining items and build a house, I noticed in the distance some kind of sign. I decided to go and see what it says. Podoshel to the plate, I read on very own Avery Jordan's suggestion: "be Careful, I can tell about you, about the world, about the game, you're playing a lot. Can I tell you a mystery of this world. If you're not going to do something that does not like me." Breaking this plate, I went on to travel and survive in the world of Minecraft. The next day, I was in the chat the message came in which was written: "do You want to know about it? I can scare you because of this. You cry and cry. You'll be begging me not to tell you what you, the player, want to know. But you can'T STOP me!!!"Followed by some weird sound that I never heard before never in the game and the game crashed. Restarting the game and entering the world, I saw a horrible picture. Everywhere was the head of my skin, red stone, depicting the blood, a sign on which was written: "Go from your house to the cave. Having come, you look at everything differently. But bear, if you what you see? I think NOT!!!" Moving away from my home, I noticed that beside him was a road of red torches. When he reached the cave referred to in the table, I went through a narrow tunnel. When he reached the end, I saw a chest in which was a paper with the title: "are you sure You want to know who I am? ... Turn around" I Turned and saw a white skin with a black beard and black eyes. A mysterious creature wrote in the chat a message: I'm Whiterex, I can tell you everything about you, where are you now, who is Herobrine, and all the secrets of this game. But it will cost you only one favor. It's okay, you won't feel any pain..." Suddenly began to publish a sound similar to a squeak. I felt pain, I felt that now, literally, I'll go deaf. But the squeaking sound stopped. Being again wrote in the chat: "I'll be back. Don't worry, everything will be fine..." Suddenly the figure disappeared. Then flew Minecraft. I was waiting for this creature, but he never appeared. Maybe it's for the best. Since then I deleted that world. But who knows, maybe he's still somewhere in the worlds of players doing the same thing they did with me. But if you meet it, I recommend better to remove world. Who knows what he can do with you and your psycheey did with me. But if you meet it, I recommend better to remove world. Who knows what he can do with you and your psyche... Powers: Killing with one blow, teleporting, weather control and time Signs: Strange message in the chat, the narrow tunnels Versions: PC, PE Name: Whiterex Date of First Sighting: 11.09.2017 Be careful. That's all I know about him. Maybe he is watching me. Farewell... Category:Creepypasta Category:Entities Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Wall of Text Category:PC Minecraft Category:Minecraft Pocket Edition Category:Photos